tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Arigatou
Arigatou (ありがとう lit. Thank You) is a 2018 song by QUELL. Overview The first single released with TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION Volume 6 that served as the ending song for the anime episode of the same name. The song is also featured in Tsukino Paradise and was one of the event songs for Nyan Nyan！Fes. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. TV Size Ver. |-|Kanji= |-|Romaji= |-|English= Full Ver. |-|Kanji= |-|Romaji= Samuzora no yoru ni maiorita tenshi Hitorikiri aruku michi sono saki ni mukui ga aru Tsunagari no atatakasa hiraku oto Konya wa kono omoi wo Akari wo kuberu anata he Umarete kitekureta koto ni Yorokobi afureru kono toki Minamo no inori yo meguriatte kurete arigatou Every moment with you In the past I was blue Sora mienu toki mo hikari no shizuku wo Nani yori mo, dare yori mo, anata to no jikan ga aru Yorimichi mo toki ni wa hitsuyou darou Hokoronda melody mo Yoru hibiku beru no oto he Wakitsuzukeru izumi no you ni Hateshinai ano umi no you ni Watashi no kodoku wo wasuresasete kurete arigatou Aruki tsuzukeyou Anata ga soba ni iru kara Donna hagane no kabe sae mo Fukitobaseru darou Anata no mirai ga sukoyaka de arimasu you ni Sekai no negai ga odayaka de arimasu you ni Kanashimi mo kurushimi moto ni Sugisarishi hibi no kanata ni Anata no namida mo Watashi no ame yamasu koe Umarete kitekureta koto ni Yorokobi afureru kono toki Minamo no inori yo meguriatte kurete arigatou La, la... Romaji translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. |-|English= An angel that alighted on a cold sky's night Has something to return to, beyond the path it walks alone The warmth of being connected makes a sound as it opens Tonight, these thoughts Will make the light burn, to reach you Because you were born, Joy overflowed at that moment O water surface’s prayer, thank you for letting us meet by chance Every moment with you In the past, I was blue When we couldn't see the sky, the drops of light were, My times with you, more than anything and anyone else We needed times to pause our journeys, didn't we? The melody that began to open up Also heads to the night's echoing bell chime Continuing to well up, as if it were a spring Without an end, as if it were that ocean Thank you for letting me forget my loneliness Let's keep on walking Because you're here by my side No matter what steel wall lies in wait We can blow it away, can't we? So that your future may be vibrant... So that the world's wishes may be gentle... Returning to sorrow and anguish, At the horizon of days that passed by, For even your tears, My rain is the voice that will stop them Because you were born, Joy overflowed at that moment O water surface’s prayer, thank you for letting us meet by chance La, la... English translations by ameagarinoUFO on Twitter. Reference Category:Songs Category:QUELL songs Category:Tsukipara songs